My Sweetest Nightmare  Prologe
by Kai-Kairi
Summary: This is a story my friend and i created a story together with out own characters :


The year, was 2360. The world had spiraled into despair in the year 2230 and the occupants of the planet Jear have learnt to deal with many changes. Some, setting them back to the middle ages. The time of a kings rule. Some kings had taken it upon themselves to 'love' all women and men that they wanted. Treating them as nothing more than a tool for sex. King Victor was one of these men, taking what he believed to be his, and not giving a dam about the rest of the world.

"Ahh, this is the life." King Victor looked at a woman whose head was in between his legs, he began smiling. His cooper eyes, watched her intently, smirking at the pleasure he was receiveing. His dark skin shimmered in sweat as his well toned and muscled body heated up. His hands moved to his long light blue hair, pulling it off his back, as he does a low gutteral moan. "You're amazing my dear, I'm at the climax."

He kept her there, forcing her to swallow it. Grabbing her by the hair, he takes her off him. Smirking.

"Thank you, my dear. I now have no need for you any more." She whimpers in pain as he throws her to the side. "Ellye, you may have your go with her. I'm going to wash up. When you finish, dump her somewhere. I care not. We are heading to the bar shortly." He grins big. "I need a new toy."

Ellye bows, his silver hair covering his face slightly.

"Of course. Thank you sire." He looks to the girl with his light brown eyes, moving to her. His skin a slight tan, and heated up. "Come here. Now." The girl whimpers and nods, moving to him. "Taste him." Pointing to between his legs. The girl nods, and does as she's told.

Victor nods and walks to the bathroom, he had a ominus feeling about tonight. Yet, he had no clue as to why. He shook it off and moved into the shower's spray, and washes himself. Enjoying the water hitting against his skin. He was starting to get bored of all the women and men he was bringing home to be his toys. He wanted something... more thrilling. Exciting. He sighs, and steps out, dressing into civillan clothing, of a black leather shirt, and baggy black jeans.

Looking in the mirror he fixes up his hair, tying it into a loose ponytail. Leaving the bathroom he walks to the dresser in his room, passing the mess Ellye and the girl created.

"Dammit Ellye.." Grabbing his socks from the top draw, and looks at his bed that was on the opposite wall of the surprisingly small room. Sighing and sitting on his bed, he pulls his socks on, and pulls his black boots, which looked like army boots, out from under the bed, pulling them over his large feet.

"Sire, I have abandoned the girl and dressed like you asked." His hair combed back a little, a few strands falling back to his forehead, his black leather very short sleeved shirt was tucked in to his black jeans, they weren't tight, but they weren't loose either. His shirt had a health monitor on the chest, and wires going out under his shirt. The royal guard badge under the monitor. His boots the same as Victor's, and just as big.

"Good man, now, clean up your fucking mess you ingrate." Pointing to the mess.

"Of course sire, I do apologize." Ellye moves to it, and cleans it up. Victor watched him, still confused as to why he was here. Ellye had told him, that he was sent from the heavens to guard Vic. Vic still didn't believe it, not understanding why he had, a meant to be pure being protecting him. Vic was rotten to the very core, he had turned Ellye into the fiend he is today. Ellye stood, and finished cleaning. "All done sire."

"Good. Now. Lets be on our way." He nods standing and moving to the door. Ellye following him, they leave the large mansion by hovering car, Ellye drove. Down the drive way, and out the gates. Vic was an ass, but, there was some good in him, that even he didn't know of. The only problem was, Vic needed to find what it was that would calm him down. That would make him happy. That, was why Ellye was there. To help find the 'key' to the great kindness that resided inside him.

They drove through many streets, driving into the strip of road that held all the bars, strippers, hookers, and a new hopeful for Victor's new toy. Ellye parked the car into a park, and climbed out, opening the door for Victor. As Victor emerged, all those that had interest in men, found interest in him. Victor loved the attention, looking at all the beautiful women, giving them his signiture smile, knocking them dead in love. They all swooned, asking him to accompany them.

"Sorry ladies, I have something that I must attend too." He walks away, Ellye tailing him, and they passed an alley way, two figures in the shadows were fighting a group. Victor shrugged, not one to fight, not caring, walked into a stripper's bar, and walked in, greeted by the bouncer in a hightech security outfit.

"King Victor, the usual business?" The bouncer asked.

"Yes, indeed I am John." He smiles and moves passed the bouncer as he let them pass. The smell of smoke and alcohol hit their nose, and the roaring of the crowd watching the girls, hit their ears. Ellye knew what woman or man he would choose he moves to the back, not caring for the women dancing, they weren't his type. He'd seen them many times before, they all bored him. The whole dam planet bored him.

Victor was already looking around for a new toy. Ellye looked around, seaching too, for the ones he wished Victor would choose. He sighs, for no such luck.

Hours pass as they search all clubs and strip joints. Victor appeared to be searching for something in particular, and it appear non-existant.

"Sire, what are you looking for? Have none matched what you desire?" Ellye looked at Victor, worried he was just going to grab some random on the way home, so wanting to help him find the one he desires. Vic sighs.

"I want something different, something different... I'm sick of the men and women I've taken over the course of 9 years... I'm bored of them." Vic looks around, curious to see if there was someone that fits what he wanted.

"Sire, you know... if medicine and technologies hadn't advanced as far as it has, you'd have AIDS." Vic slaps Ellye.

"Shut the fuck up. Now, lets look for mister or miss mysterious." Ellye didn't wince at the slap, and nodded to Vic, and starts to look around. They walk to to the open park, one of the only clean ones left, in the city. Ellye looks around, seeing many couples of all sorts. Vic stopped dead, looking at a bench with one occupant.

"Sire?" Ellye looks at him, to the occupant. The occupant was female and appeared to have been in a war, her body from what could be seen was covered in scars, her right eye was closed, and a scar ran down from above her eyebrow to just over her cheek bone, her left eye was blue, skin pale, her blue black hair was a bob cut, and a splice of red was on the left side of her head.

Ellye could tell she was broken, in more than one way. Even though he went along with Vic, he didn't like putting anyone like her through more pain. But, Vic didn't know of her trails, and pain. So, naturally he, approached her. Ellye didn't like this woman, her right eye which was closed, was letting off an aura of a devil.

"Hello there dear, why are you alone in a couples park like this?" Vic looks at her with his ace acting skills, worry on his face. She looks up at him, and her face not breaking out blushing, like most do, she just sighs.

"It's no business of yours. Leave me alone." Vic was taken a back by the coldness in her voice, but Vic pushed on.

"It's okay miss, you seem hungry. Would you like some food. I'll even get a bed ready for you." His face gentle.

"No. Thank you." She stood and moved to leave. Vic grabs her hand, pulling her to him.

"Please, I'm the king of this place and I want all m-" She slaps him hard.

"You can first learn to understand the word 'NO' when you hear it your majesty." She turns and starts to walk away, til pain rose from Vic's grip tightening around her wrist. "Sire, that hurts." Her face remaining pain free.

"You, should understand an order from a King when one gives it." Vic growled, his voice full of vemon.

"I do understand. I am not as stupid as I may appear." She spits at the vemon with her fired voice.

"Okay, then, I guess I was not clear. You WILL be coming with my guard and I to my home. That, is an order." He issues the challenge.

"I'd rather trip into acid tha-" She goes to accept. But Ellye shakes his head and moves in.

"I think that we should head off." He looks at the woman. "You're coming. What is your name?"

"Like hell I'd tell you." She hisses.

"Ahh... it's nice to meet you, Alexis." Ellye smirked slightly, evilly.

"H-how... how'd you know?" Her face still set in stone. She looks at him closer. "Oh my... you're... you're an angel..." Ellye nods, evil smirk widens.

"So, you coming?" He takes her hand, and she nods, knowing that she had no chance against him. Her body already reacting to him. Vic, nods, smirking, leading them to the car. Ellye opens the car, forcing her in with Vic in the back seats, and locking the cars back doors. Ellye then moves to the front of the car, and starts it up, hearing her already moaning.

Ellye knew that humans like her, can't resist an angel. For she wasn't full human. She was of the dark end of the scales. A vampire's bastard child. Ellye has always been able to see the pasts of anyone that had no care anymore of what happens to them. He was assuming that her mother was a victim of a vampiric rape, resulting in Alexis's contraception.

But that's not what worried him. It was her closed eye. He was sure he had felt that presense before.

A sudden scream from the back, caused Ellye to crash into a light post. He looked back, and saw that Alexis's whole body was covered in the scars, Vic was looking into her eyes with shock.

"You think that you can force yourself on a woman and think that they'll fuck you just for you ordered it." Her face still frozen in a blank expression.

"W-what the fuck are you?" Vic stuttered, scared. This worried Ellye.

"I. Am the one that will punish you for your evil deeds!" Alexis, moves her lips to him, kissing his forehead. Vic begins to shrink, his figure becoming that, of a plushie form of his former self. "There. You actually look cute." At that moment, an evil smirk hit her face. "And look." She points to where his 'friend' should be. "You won't be needing it anyway. Well, bye." She looks at Ellye, and nods.

Ellye shudders, seeing her eyes. Her once blue eye had changed to a glow of red, the once closed one, was what frightened him the most. The iris gold, and what should be white, was black.

"T-the eye... of a devil...?" He whispers in disbelief. "H-how?"

"A trade. With what you said, a devil. If you let me go, I'll keep you from the same fate as your so-called King." Alexis looks at him, warning him in her ears. Ellye stays, not moving. "Thank you, I must be off. I have someone important to met." He blinks and she is gone. After a moment, he moves to Vic, lifting him up.

"Sire.." Ellye places him in his utility belt bag, and gets out of the trashed car, looking around. "Must find out how to break you out of that curse..." He thinks long and hard. "Right! The enchanted lake hidden from all the humans on this planet."

My friend and I had looked to the hover car that crashed into a light post, feeling great power erupt from it. Waiting. Watching as a woman walks out of the vehicle, fixing up her clothes, and leaving. My friend and I looked at each other, as we see a man emerge, looking around.

"Quick, Kai, hide." I pull her to the shadows, as I watch the man. He walked towards our alleyway, needing to leave the scene of the crash, clicking his fingers. The hover car exploded, erasing his existance. He runs past us, not noticing us. I move forward, whispering. "We'll follow." My friend looked at me, nodding.

"Yes. Lets." We move forward and follow.

End of prologue.


End file.
